Cheaters Never Prosper
by Sweet Candace
Summary: Ash "cheats" on Dawn and now their relationship is on thin ice. Can Ash patch up their relationship before Dawn marries someone else? Twoshot! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1**

**Ash and Dawn had a peaceful relationship. They loved each other very much. They shared a nice sized house in Pallet Town. Dawn was the Professor in Pallet Town and Ash was the Gym Leader on the Seafoam Islands. Ash got up and noticed Dawn wasn't in bed. He saw Dawn in the kitchen, making breakfast. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dawn turned around and they kissed again**

"**Good morning, sweetie" Ash said**

"**Good morning, Ash" Dawn replied, "I made pancakes. You want some?"**

"**No, I'll grab something on the way to work" Ash replied**

"**I want you back here by 7:00 pm!" Dawn hollered**

"**Why?" Ash replied**

"**It's our anniversary!" Dawn yelled**

"**Okay" Ash replied. He closed the door.**

**Ash was late to open the Gym, and he had Trainers lining up around the Gym enterance**

"**Sorry, kids. I had to get something to eat" Ash said**

"**Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum" a voice said**

"**Yes?" Ash questioned**

"**I'm from the PGC, the Pokemon Gym Corporation. And I'm relieving you of duty" he said**

"**What?" Ash replied**

"**You're careless and late, you're gone" he said. Ash walked away.**

**He was drowning his sorrow at a bar in Pallet Town**

"**What's the matter?' Mr. Carson said**

"**I got fired from the Gym" Ash replied**

"**That's too bad" Mr. Carson replied. Then, a girl with orange hair came in**

"**Ash?" she said**

"**Misty?" Ash replied. She nodded. "It's good to see you!"**

"**You want to go out to dinner?" Misty questioned**

"**Sure" Ash replied. Little did he know, Dawn was waiting for him to come home**

**At 10pm, Ash came in to show Misty his house. He was shocked to see Dawn standing there, now in her pajamas**

"**Dawn! Honey, what are you doing up?" Ash said, shocked**

"**Oh, seeing you cheat on me" Dawn replied**

"**I didn't mean to!" Ash replied**

"**You didn't mean to? Of and I guess you didn't mean to skip our anniversary dinner!" Dawn replied**

"**Oh my god! I forgot!" Ash replied**

"**You forgot?" Dawn replied, "YOU FORGOT!" She was now shouting. **

**Ash closed the door and told Misty to leave**

"**Sweetheart, I'm so sorry" Ash said**

"**No, sorry won't cut it! You skip our anniversary dinner, you come home with another women and you got fired from your job!" Dawn shouted**

"**I'm sorry!" Ash replied**

"**That's it! Ash Ketchum! I am no longer you wife!" Dawn shouted, dropping her ring on the floor. Dawn walked into the kitchen, leaving a flabbergasted Ash standing frozen in place**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I shouldn't be repeating myself

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't be repeating myself. I don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter 2**

**Ash woke up the next morning with a hollow feeling in his heart**

"**Dawn…" he said quietly, shaking his fist. Dawn was in the bedroom, furiously putting her clothes and valuables in suitcases**

"**Dawn?" Ash questioned. Dawn stood in front of the doorway, still boiling mad, "I'm sorry". He walked up and put an arm on her shoulder**

"**Get your hand off me you toad!" Dawn shouted, flinging Ash's hand off her shoulder. She rushed down the stairs and put the suitcases into her car.**

"**I'm not telling you where I'm going. Leave me alone" Dawn replied before driving off. Ash then gloomly walked over to the bar he was at the day before**

"**Say there boy. You look really upset" Mr. Carson said, cleaning a beer glass.**

"**It's just, I lost the love of my life" Ash replied, softly**

"**Why? Why'd Dawn leave ya?" Mr. Carson questioned**

"**Oh, it's because she thought I was cheating on her" Ash replied**

"**You do realize she's a sharp woman. She'll pick up on anything suspicious" Mr. Carson stated**

"**What do I do know?" Ash replied**

"**Try to get her back on your good graces. Appeal to what she wants. And what she wants is for you to be a better husband!" Mr. Carson replied. **

"**Thanks Mr. Carson!" Ash replied, running out the door**

**Dawn was at a hotel, trying to wait for tickets to get on a plane that would take her back to Sinnoh. Ash raced through the door.**

"**Excuse me, miss. Can you tell me what room Dawn Ketchum is in?" Ash questioned, gasping for breath**

"**Room 256, dear!" she replied. Ash raced to the elevator and took it up to the 2****nd**** floor.**

**After 20 minutes for searching, he found the room. He entered and saw Dawn there**

"**Oh, hello" she said in an aggravated voice**

"**Dawn. I'm sorry. I truly am!" Ash replied**

"**Ash, There's nothing I can do. Unless that you give me a good reason why you came home with another woman!" Dawn replied**

"**I can explain! Misty hasn't seen me since our wedding, and we went out to dinner and I forgot it was our anniversary because I was drowning my sorrows at Mr. Carson's bar. And she wanted to see the house, that's why she came in with me. Dawn, I love you. I would never cheat on someone as beautiful and as smart as you" Ash stated. Ash kissed Dawn on the lips. **

"**Oh, Ash. I could never stay mad at you. Now kiss me!" Dawn replied. They shared a very passionate kiss. And so, the two went back home and everything returned to normal…and they both lived happily ever after**

**THE END**


End file.
